Renwic
A mercenary turned scholar looking for his long lost friend in Skyrim. Pre-Skyrim History Early Life Renwic was born in Chorrol on the 10th of Frostfall, 4E176. His father, Serjo, taught him to use a sword as soon as he was old enough to hold one. His mother, Cinla, tried to instill in him social graces and trading practices she learning from her days in House Hlaalu. His mother also taught him how to play a few instruments to entertain Dunmer refugees that his family occasionally housed in secret. Renwic was much more partial to his mother, as his father could never leave his own past. He blamed the Empire for being weak in the Great War, and spent many nights drinking ale and complaining about his days as a solider in the Great War. His mother instead spent her time caring for refugees and Renwic. Renwic was harshly trained by his father, while his mother was patient with his mistakes. Adolescence and Teen Years A Thalmor Justiciar, Allard, found out about his family housing refugees under the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion's noses, but rather than telling his superiors he assisted them. Renwic took a particular liking to Allard, so he taught Renwic how to tap into magic and how to use a bow. When Allard left on patrols, Renwic would hunt game for the refugees. He started to become more independent. His father grew increasingly angry with the Thalmor being so close to his family, but for a long time he remained complacent. The Justiciar assisting his family meant he could spend his days drinking rather than working. Renwic told Allard that he wished to be a Thalmor solider when he was old enough to enlist, despite the ravings of his father. Renwic had a very jaded view of what the Thalmor reallly were, as he only had contact with Allard. Allard told him that they would not accept him-- trying to protect him. Renwic instead decided to be a sellsword, assisting the Thalmor wherever he could. Allard could not dissuade him, so he simply allowed him to grow his ambitions. His father overheard his plans, and decided enough was enough. He reported the Justiciar to another Thalmor officer to keep his son from helping their ranks; getting rid of a pest at the same time. The Thalmor arrived at their house in force the next day, when Allard was just about to leave. They started to evict everyone out of the household, and bound Allard. Cinla quickly shooed Renwic out the back door, but a soldier saw her and killed her in cold blood, right before his eyes. He took aim with the bow Allard had given him and shot the soldier that killed his mother. The arrow plunged into the soldier's arm, forcing him to drop his blade. The rest of the soldier's seized him. Serjo was nowhere to be found as Renwic and Allard became prisoners to the Aldmeri Dominion. Imprisonment May years passed. Renwic served the Thalmor's every whim at a fort near the Imperial City. Allard was shipped off somewhere entirely different, so for the first time in his life Renwic felt alone. He was forced to do grunt work: sharpening their weapons, hauling goods, and submitting to the occasional beating when the soldiers wanted practice. When Renwic was thirty-three years old, the solider he had shot was bragging out in the yard that nobody could beat his aim. After Renwic wounded him, he no longer had full motion of his arm. He found that he could still fire a crossbow. The others in his battalion wouldn't take up his challenge, so Renwic claimed that he could beat him while still bound. The soldier laughed and handed him a bow, wagering that if he couldn't beat him they'd take away Renwic's food until he was on the brink of starvation. The restraints didn't allow for much movement, but they left enough slack for him to work the forge, so he thought that would suffice. He hit the center of the target three times in a row. He smiled. He had been practicing his aim in his cell by throwing rocks down the hallway to knock over the jailer's drinks. The soldier, outrage, started marching back to take his turn at the target. With his back turned, Renwic fired an arrow at the back of his head. The accounts on what happened next are as varied as they are outlandish. Thalmor soldiers report that he was slain immediately afterwards, causing a prisoner uprising, but a prisoner that escaped because of the incident says that Renwic single handedly killed every solider in the fort. The story that is held with the most credibility was written by a scholar that had previously resided at Weynon Priory before it was raided on suspicion of a connection to the Blades. The scholar explains that the soldiers in the yard were unarmed at the time, and prisoners working the forge took half-finished weapons and overwhelmed the soldiers. Renwic lead the charge back into the fort and freed as many prisoners as he could. Together, they fled the fort and removed their bindings in the nearby forest. Freedom For the next two years he ran from the Thalmor, all the while looking for his Ex-Justiciar friend. He became a hired thug, a thief, and even an assassin. Anything that would make him enough money to buy information in the right circles. After taking an assassination job, and before he was able to complete it, his partner shot him in the back and left him for dead. Renwic lost a lot of blood and has little memory of the incident, but he awoke fully patched up in a cave and with a note in his pocket, in Allard's hand. "Find me in Skyrim, it is unsafe in Cyrodil. Their mages can hear me, they are always watching." Renwic, barely conscious, stumbled his way across Cyrodil into the Pale Pass. There he was beset upon by a group of Thalmor agents that had easily followed his trail. They wanted to send a message to Allard, so they paraded him into Skyrim and dropped him into the woods-- right into an imperial ambush that mistook him for a Stormcloack scout. Like many others, he was transported to Helgen's jail to later be executed. However, a chance dragon attack saved him from his fate. He now spends his days endlessly searching for his old friend. Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Non-canon